


Everything He Is

by poets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, mlm author, older drarry, super gay, these nerds are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poets/pseuds/poets
Summary: It's almost like a surprise when Harry pads into the kitchen that morning after and sees him standing at the window above the sink.





	Everything He Is

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted on here in a looooong time. anyway, i hope you like it! i've loved harry potter for a long time and a few months ago i got back into it and fell in love with draco & harry. angst is nice but i was in the mood for a nice sweet soft gay morning

It's almost like a surprise when Harry pads into the kitchen that morning after and sees him standing at the window above the sink. His back is to Harry and he's sipping delicately from his favorite mug while he watches the cars go past the window. It's still endearing, after all this time, how mesmerized he is by every day muggle things. He's long since worked through those prejudices, and now has a health curiosity that he shares with Arthur when they visit the Burrow on Sunday nights for dinner. 

Nine years later, Harry still breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Draco in the same spot every morning nursing his coffee with no cream and two sugars. He watches the slight shift of Draco's muscles under his thin sleep shirt as he leans against the granite countertop and rests his still pointy chin in his hand. Messy, unbrushed silver-blond hair falls in his face and he blinks sleepily against the morning light. He is still one of the most beautiful things Harry has ever seen. 

He finally manages to tear his gaze away from Draco to find his own favorite mug sitting out by the tea kettle. Draco has the love for coffee that Harry does not, and while he relentlessly teases Harry nonstop over it, he still heats the water for tea and gets Harry's cup down from the high shelf in the cupboard every morning. Harry wanders over and makes his tea, before coming up behind Draco and slipping a loose arm around the taller man's waist. Harry rests his head between Draco's shoulders and breathes him in. He smells like a man, like the soft sheets on their bed, like his coffee, faintly of the potions labratory that he works in. Like home. Harry closes his eyes and smiles into the soft fabric of Draco's shirt. 

"It's too early to be sappy, Potter," Draco sighs in exasperation, but Harry feels him lean back into Harry's touch, seeking the same comfort that Harry is. There's nothing necessarily special about today. No birthdays, or anniversaries, or anything to do with that war. It's just an early Thursday morning. Except. Except Draco, except Harry, except the fact that this man is Harry's world. He loves him fiercely, even when he's doing nothing more than what he always does, every morning. "Mm," Harry laughs softly and kisses his back. "Never too early. Kiss me?" Draco turns and narrows his eyes at Harry. "Have you brushed your teeth?" Harry rolls his eyes and loops his arms around Draco's neck, dragging him down into a deep kiss. Draco breathes in through hise nose and melts into Harry, one hand cupping his waist and the other cradling his jaw. They move together like they are one, walking backwards until Harry bumps into the table, where Draco lifts him from under his thighs and places him up on it. Harry in turn wraps his legs around Draco's hips and tangles his fingers in silky blond hair. 

They break away from each other and share easy smiles. Harry brushes Draco's bangs from his face and kisses him on the nose. "When do you leave for the day?" Draco brushed his lips against Harry's again before speaking. "In a half hour. I figured I might as well wait for you to drag your lazy arse out of bed before I leave." He said this every morning. Harry grins at him and cups both Draco's cheeks in his palms. "You always say that. Anyway, the shop doesn't open until nine today. We have to keep some semblence of order if we'll survive Diagon Alley a week before school starts." 

They own a bookshop in the heart of Diagon Alley, only a few stores down from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. September first is fast approaching, and as it remains every year, kids would pour into the bookshop early then head over to the joke shop once their parents were satisfied that they had aquired everything they need. Or, the kids would run ahead and leave the parents to fend for themselves in the bookshop. Draco always left early to check up on the stock and sort through what little mess there was to sort through before Harry came in to open the shop. 

Draco sniffs, turning his nose up at Harry. "Yes, well, you always say that. Yet, there is always something to do beforehand. Maybe you should try helping sometime." Harry barks out a laugh and bites gently at the underside of Draco's jaw. "You know that if I tried to help you would kill me." The blond grumbles at Harry and swats at him until he leans back. Harry's breath catches in his throat when he looks up at his husband. Though Draco had filled out through the years, he still kept the pointed features he had had when they were in school. The morning light makes him softer, and Harry reaches out a hand and runs his thumb along Draco's cheek. "I love you, you know." His voice is quiet in the space between them. Draco's lips curve into a smile. He leans in and kisses Harry for a few moments, then breaks away. "I love you. Now go start getting ready. If you're late, I'll string you up and hang you in the window for all of Diagon Alley to see."

Harry reaches out to catch Draco around the waist, but the taller man darts out of the way and hurries up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry chases him into their massive closet that Draco had demanded be put in their house, and grabs him, tugging him into a kiss. Draco smacks Harry's chest but kisses back, laughing into his mouth.

Years ago Harry would have laughed at the idea of falling in love with Draco Malfoy. He had imagined settling down with Ginny, maybe, and having at least two kids and a house right down the road from the Burrow. When they had broken up, he thought that his dreams of a family in the Weasleys would be lost. Falling in love with Draco in their eighth year at Hogwarts had been unexpected, learning he had not lost the Weasleys even more so. Even more than that was the family he had found in the Malfoys. Narcissa demanding he come over for tea so she could put him to work in the expansive gardens of the manor, Lucius debating Quidditch with him, and Draco. Draco who he wakes up to every morning, who he goes to bed with every night. Who he cooks breakfast and dinner with. Who he owns a shop with, who he is married to, who he wants children with.

Draco, who's fingers are running through his hair, who's lips are pressed to his, who's laugh echoes in the unnecessary amount of space in their closet. Draco, who Harry loves with everything he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! comments & kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
